


He's All Mine

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Unlikely Habits [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy leads to reassurance leads to... well, it's Gabe and Crowley. You figure it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a PWP, and it still mostly is (at 6000+ words), but the guys wanted to talk about their feelings... What, you thought we were stupid enough to argue with a trickster/archangel and the King of Hell?

Crowley strolled through the open French doors to the back patio, scotch in hand, and he started to greet Gabriel, only to stop in his tracks, his mouth open but nothing coming out, at the sight that met his eyes.

The summer sun shone down, reflecting off the water in the pool, and the scent of roses filled the afternoon air. Bronzed skin glistened in the bright light, creating an almost idyllic scene--aside from the fact that the skin wasn't his and it was in much too close proximity to the equally bare skin of the archangel who should be reserving that for Crowley.

"What the hell?" he finally bit out, his normally brown eyes blazing molten red.

"Hey, babe," Gabriel called, his eyebrows rising slightly at the demon's furious expression, "come join us; we're just getting some rays."

Harahel sat up quickly at the same time, his blond hair flopping down over his brow and his blue eyes widening before he glanced over at Gabriel and frowned. "This is why Anne told me not to listen to your suggestions," he sighed.

"Hey," Gabriel pouted, "it's a gorgeous day, and there's a pool; it would be criminal to be inside!"

"Looking for a replacement?" Crowley snarled, his fists clenched at his side. He never even noticed the expensive single malt spilling to the ground after he pulverized the heavy crystal glass he'd been holding.

"Harry, call it a day," Gabriel said as he stood, not taking his gaze from Crowley, who looked as if he might combust at any moment. The other angel vanished before the sentence was complete, and Gabriel walked around the lounge chairs to where Crowley was standing, mist from super-heated alcohol curling around his perfectly shined shoes.

"You planning on getting comfortable and joining me?"

"It seemed as if you're developing a preference for blonds," Crowley snapped, his eyes still reflecting the fires of Hell.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at that comment. "You know, you're pretty hot when you're jealous."

Crowley frowned at him, something in the tone getting through despite the rage filling him. "You did that on purpose!"

"Actually, I did it because it was a gorgeous day, and I wanted to sit by the pool, but Harry would have made me work if I hadn't got him to sit out here as well."

His eyes gradually fading back toward brown, Crowley stared at him. "That... actually makes sense. But why exactly were you required to sit practically in his lap?"

Gabriel grinned at that. "Heard you coming and wanted to see what you'd do. Going to change now so that I can sit in _your_ lap?"

Crowley regarded him narrowly for several seconds before pushing the archangel into the pool. "Certainly. I should be back around the time you pull yourself out of there."

"Crowley!" Gabriel sputtered as he surfaced, water dripping into his eyes and making him blink. "I was kidding! I didn't even think about where we were sitting!"

But Crowley had already turned on his heel and was stalking back inside, each step leaving a melted print in the stone he strode across.

"Crowley!" This time the word was more plaintive, and Gabriel vanished to appear in front of the enraged demon, blocking the doors. "What is going on?"

"You think playing around with the little angel is funny?" Crowley demanded.

"I wasn't playing around with him," Gabriel protested. "We were talking! I don't want to... Ewww! With Harry?" He gave a full body shudder at the thought.

"You were _touching_ him." The sound Crowley made was far deadlier than a snarl and would have driven a human unfortunate enough to hear it mad.

"I punched him on upper arm because he actually attempted a joke." Gabriel took a step forward before pausing when Crowley's expression didn't change. "Crowley, you're jealous, aren't you?"

"I seem to have reason," Crowley bit out.

"No, you don't."

Crowley continued to scowl at him, unconvinced, and Gabriel had to stop himself from crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who am I here for, Crowley?" he asked, trying to calm the demon down and noticing that at least he wasn't melting any more of their patio.

Crowley opened his mouth and then closed it again, frowning sulkily before he finally muttered, "Me."

"And who do I love?"

"Me," Crowley said again, even more sulkily. By now he was standing with his arms crossed, staring stubbornly at the ground.

"And why would I come on to my assistant when I know that you're coming home to me?" Gabriel's wings appeared at that, their shadow falling over Crowley as they spread behind and above him.

"You think Matt Damon's hot," Crowley grumbled, but his eyes were on the wings, and one hand twitched at his side.

"So Harry looks like eye candy," Gabriel shrugged, his wings twitching with the move. "Doesn't mean that I want to do anything to or with him. He's eye candy, but you're a feast."

"Oh." After a beat of silence, Crowley muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Gabriel stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the demon, his wings enfolding them both once Crowley was in his embrace. "You aren't used to this."

"I never cared before," Crowley admitted. "I've never felt like that."

Gabriel pressed a kiss against Crowley's brow at that. "I love you, Crowley; just remember that, okay?"

Crowley nodded. "I love you too."

"I know." Gabriel smiled gently and kissed him again. "Now why don't you get changed, and I'll fix the patio then we can make some good use of the pool."

"Fix the patio?" Crowley repeated in confusion.

"Babe, you sort of melted the flagstones." Gabriel pulled his wings back to allow Crowley to turn and look at the puddles of slag that marked Crowley's path.

Crowley's eyes widened very slightly as he looked past Gabriel. "Erm, yes, I think I'll go change."

"Small and tight would be good," the archangel laughed as he stepped aside to let Crowley pass, patting him on the ass with one wingtip before he started across the interlocked stones, the warped and melted ones regaining their former shapes as he passed.

"Speedos were invented in Hell," Crowley called back, finally laughing.

He returned a few minutes later, pausing to admire the sight of Gabriel, his wings spread and fluttering gently in the sunlight. "Nice."

"Gorgeous," Gabriel purred, looking back at Crowley over his shoulder and holding out a hand to him, which Crowley caught hold of and used to reel Gabriel in.

"Talking about yourself again?" he chuckled.

"Nah, I'm talking about this hunk of a being dressed in a scrap of black lycra."

"Mmm, you have good taste," Crowley purred, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist.

"And I taste good too," Gabriel promised, his eyes sparkling with glee just before he launched them both backward into the pool, a deluge of water splashing the remade patio as they landed and submerged.

Crowley came up sputtering with laughter. "You're quite insane," he said, shaking his head. "And have I mentioned that I love that your feathers stay soft even when wet?"

"Have I mentioned the fact that I love the fact that neither of us really has to breathe?" Gabriel asked in return.

"Why, Gabriel, do you have something in mind?"

The archangel burst into laughter at that as he pressed up against Crowley, the water around them making the move frictionless. "As if you aren't thinking the same thing."

"An archangel and demon thinking the same thing?" Crowley mused. "It doesn't seem likely."

"The protector of Heaven and the king of Hell thinking the same thing, that's even less likely isn't it?" Gabriel snickered, flexing his wings to push himself closer to Crowley.

Crowley laughed, unable to prevent it. "I'm sorry, but you really need to find a title other than Protector. It makes me picture you dressed up like a Roundhead, and believe me, it doesn't do anything for you."

"Mmm, that night we met up after I sent that bunch of them wandering off into the hills gave me a fond appreciation for them."

"You just enjoyed making them miserable. Which I applaud, for the record."

"Everyone gets what they deserve--including us." Gabriel punctuated the statement by nuzzling Crowley's ear.

"So I deserve the only remaining archangel?" Crowley asked, one dark eyebrow winging upward. "Hell would be astonished to hear it."

"Hell believes what you say." Now Gabriel closed his teeth over Crowley's earlobe, flicking away a droplet of water on the warm flesh with the tip of his tongue.

"If they know what's good for them, they do," Crowley said, arching his back to press closer.

"I know what's good for me."

"And that's me." It came out more of a question than Crowley had intended.

"Yes, Crowley," Gabriel murmured before kissing his ear again, "that's you."

"You're it for me too, you know."

"Good thing or you'd see how I really am when I get pissed," Gabriel murmured.

Crowley smiled faintly. "So it's all right for you to be jealous but not me?"

"The problem with you being jealous is that you had no clue you were jealous."

"Ah." Color tinged Crowley's cheeks. "Well, I do now."

"So," Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, "care to stake your claim?"

"You really need to ask?" Crowley shook his head in mock sorrow. "I thought the last few minutes would have proven it to you." One hand slid under the clinging fabric of Gabriel's bathing suit and flexed against his ass.

"That proved you can be jealous; it didn't demonstrate how you claim me as yours," Gabriel shot back before what little they wore vanished.

"In that case, allow me to correct the omission," Crowley purred, urging Gabriel's legs up around his waist.

"Go right ahead and correct away," Gabriel purred, his wings stirring the water around them as he settled his weight against Crowley and wound his arms around his neck.

"You really are easy," Crowley chuckled at the same instant that his cock pressed into Gabriel's ass.

"Only for you now, babe, only for you," Gabriel promised, arching his back and sighing in pleasure as Crowley filled him.

"Good," Crowley rasped. "I'd destroy anyone who tried to take you away from me."

"Yeah, I kind of got that impression." The words were breathed against Crowley's lips. "It's really hot."

"I think the patio stones would agree with you," Crowley said wryly.

"Mmm, maybe I should have kept one of them that way as a reminder."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it intentionally if you want one," Crowley told him, rocking into him at the same time.

"Nah." Gabriel's tone grew slumberous as he tightened around Crowley's shaft and circled his hips. "Not quite the same when it's done intentionally."

"I'd really prefer that you not incite me to do it unintentionally again," Crowley rasped before biting him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Crowley, whatever you say, Crowley," Gabriel moaned, the spasming of his body causing his wings to flare, splashing water over the edge of the pool.

"I say that we should do this forever," Crowley panted, the drag of the water not slowing the speed and strength of his thrusts.

Gabriel laughed wildly at that. "Works for me."

"Great, Anne and Harry can be in charge and deal with Dean," Crowley chuckled.

"It'll be good for them; we're too easy on 'em."

"You nearly got Harry destroyed," Crowley reminded him.

"You wouldn't have destroyed Harry for me being an ass," Gabriel corrected him, swiveling his hips to get Crowley's attention back on what they had been doing.

"No, I'd have destroyed him for touching you," Crowley growled before taking Gabriel's mouth in a biting kiss as he fucked him hard. The archangel relaxed into the claiming, a moan reverberating through his chest as his fingers dug into Crowley's shoulders.

"Mine." The sound of the single word resounded on the still, humid air, punctuated by the slap of water from the waves generated by their movements.

"Always," Gabriel promised. "I love you."

"I love you too." As if the words had triggered his climax, Crowley shuddered, filling Gabriel.

The pulsing deep within him caused Gabriel to throw his head back, the sweep of his wings sending another wave of water from the pool as he spasmed, pleasure overwhelming him at Crowley's statement.

"And I'll tear apart anyone who ever touches you," Crowley added cheerfully once the last ripples had passed.

"So no one can ever touch me again?" Gabriel asked, opening one eye to gaze at Crowley.

Crowley considered the question gravely. "I suppose brushing past in a crowd or shaking hands would be all right."

"And if a cherub decides to hug me?"

"I'll throw up?" Crowley suggested with a shudder.

Gabriel snickered. "At least that won't destroy the cherub."

"I'll leave that to you. Or possibly Castiel. He seems less than fond of the breed."

"And how do you know that?"

Crowley smirked. "You weren't the only one keeping an eye on him."

"Knowing you, you were just waiting to see if Dean got in his pants or not."

Without correcting Gabriel's assumption about which 'him' Crowley had been watching, the demon shrugged. "Was there anyone who wasn't?"

Gabriel thought about it for a moment before smirking. "Sam."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "He really does have a stick up his ass. I wonder how long Adam will put up with him," he mused. "He'd do better with Dean, assuming they didn't kill each other, but I really don't think Cas is going to trade off."

"Don't piss off the baby bro by suggesting that."

"You'd protect me from him," Crowley replied confidently. "And I'll bet Dean enjoys the results when Cas gets pissed off."

"Well, of course he does," Gabriel laughed, "almost as much as I enjoy the results of you being pissed off."

"Exactly my point. If I didn't piss one or the other of them off every so often, I'd be depriving them of that fun."

"Hrmm, so if I said I thought Adam should come live with us to save him from Sam..."

"I'd put locks on the outside of his bedroom door!"

"I thought you were an exhibitionist," Gabriel snickered.

"The crush he has on you is bordering on stalker-like," Crowley snorted. "I don't mind watching, but I have a problem with pouncing when it's not one of us doing it."

"Babe, do you really think he's going to try to jump me? He likes to worship from afar."

"Which is why I don't actually have a problem with him. But let's not tempt him."

Gabriel choked back a laugh.

"As if you'd be any better if it was me and someone else."

"You do realize that _you_ just said that you wouldn't want to tempt someone," Gabriel sputtered, giving into his laughter.

There was a beat of silence as Crowley absorbed that, and then he burst into laughter as well.

"I'd say I was a good influence on you, but that's just as laughable," Gabriel managed to get out.

"Yes, it is," Crowley replied emphatically. "But that's why we're fun." He moved them over to the side of the pool, bracing Gabriel against the edge as they remained joined together.

"The most fun beings on the planet," Gabriel assured him, leaning back against the tile, spreading his arms and wings out on the edge behind him.

"Aren't they lucky to have us?"

"Almost as lucky as we are to have each other."

"No one else is that lucky," Crowley informed him.

"My point exactly."

"You like saying 'I told you so' far too much."

Gabriel chuckled at that. "As if you don't?"

"I'm a demon; I'm supposed to be obnoxious."

"You met my brothers; obnoxiousness isn't relegated to demons."

"A very good point," Crowley agreed. "But you angels are supposed to be all fluffy sweetness according to popular culture."

"And demons are supposed to be red-skinned with horns."

"I burn in the sun, and I'm horny," Crowley offered.

"You're in the sun right now," Gabriel observed. "Does that mean that I'm going to have to rub lotion on your back tonight?"

"It would be a very good idea." Crowley gave him a long, slow smile.

"And anywhere else that I might think could have gotten burned?"

"Of course, you should always be thorough."

"Should I continue pretending to be blind, or would you two like something to drink?" a feminine voice called from inside the house.

"Beer would be good, Annie," Gabriel called without moving.

"Call me Annie again and I'll pour it over your head," Anne told him sweetly as she arrived beside the pool carrying a tray with a bottle of beer covered in droplets of condensation and two glasses with aged single malt.

"They say beer's good for the hair," Gabriel laughed, keeping his legs wrapped around Crowley's waist as he twisted back to reach for their drinks even as a lounger pulled itself up closer to the pool.

Anne laughed softly. "If all angels were like you, we might never have been at war."

"I'm sure we'd have found something... but there might have been a lot more fun between battles," Crowley said.

Gabriel's eyes darkened with remembered sadness momentarily though his lips remained curved in a smile. "Damn right it would have been."

"If you piss Crowley off again right now, you may find out what the main course in a lobster dinner feels like," Anne told him, amusement clear in her voice.

"I wasn't talking about you, Queen B."

"Neither was I," she told him laughingly. "But since you and Crowley were already playing, I have to assume you meant playing with someone else too."

Crowley growled, but the water remained the same temperature.

"I have Crowley, why would I want that?" Gabriel asked, all traces of humor leaving his tone.

Anne regarded them with a tiny, satisfied smile curving her lips.

"Oh." Crowley turned Gabriel's head to face him and kissed him, Gabriel taking advantage of that to explore Crowley's mouth with his tongue.

By the time they surfaced, once again sated and smiling, at least for the moment, Anne was long gone, the only sign of her presence the covered tray and bottle of wine waiting for them on the patio table, the beer and whiskey having vanished along with her.

"I'm amazed she didn't stay and watch," Gabriel chuckled.

"She has a well-developed sense of self-preservation," Crowley told him. He reluctantly separated himself from Gabriel and swam to the side of the pool, well aware of the archangel's eyes on him. He pushed himself out, water sheeting off his nude form, and gave Gabriel an amused look over his shoulder. "Coming?"

"Just did," Gabriel laughed, snapping his fingers and appearing on the lounger, grinning up at Crowley. "Even an archangel needs a little recovery time."

"Lazy," Crowley informed him with a chuckle, shaking his head so that water sprayed Gabriel. "You're going to get fat if you keep snapping your fingers instead of walking."

"I think we manage to work it off in other ways," Gabriel laughed, pouring them both glasses of wine and holding one out to Crowley, waiting for the demon to join him.

"Lucky us," Crowley purred. He settled next to Gabriel, one leg bent over the archangel's, and took the glass Gabriel offered him. "So I'll have to make sure you get all the exercise you need, hmm?"

"So you're saying you're my personal trainer?" Gabriel asked, settling an arm around Crowley's shoulders and clinking their glasses together. "The job does come with a lot of perks."

"I've noticed. And of course I am; you don't think I want someone else enjoying those perks, do you?" Crowley smirked at him, relaxed enough now to joke about his jealousy.

"I think you'd destroy anyone who tried, just like I'd do to anyone who tried with you."

Crowley's answering chuckle was full of agreement, amusement, and heat. "Who knew that all it would take to make peace between Heaven and Hell was a pair of misfits falling for each other?"

"Well, I really don't want to think about Lucifer and Michael getting it on, so I'd say we're just about a miracle."

After a moment of dumbfounded silence, the demon's peals of laughter filled the air, the archangel's chuckles joining him before he downed his wine and settled back in the chaise, supremely satisfied.

"I do believe you've just proven that God is, in fact, dead, my darling archangel, or I do believe He would smite you for that," Crowley finally managed to say even as the hand petting Gabriel's chest expressed his pleasure in the comment.

"Babe, you do realize that no matter what everyone thinks, He does know what's going on."

"I really prefer not to think about that," Crowley informed him. "I'm not ready, nor will I ever be, to contemplate God as my father-in-law."

"Just remember he already gave you a gift."

A fathomless dark brown gaze rose to meet the clear amber of Gabriel's. "I am aware, and I thank Him for it every day of my life and will continue to do so until the end of time."

Gabriel's smile gentled, and the light in his eyes turned ageless. "He knows, and so do I."

"You're the only one I care about." Crowley raised a hand to cup Gabriel's jaw, his thumb gently stroking the archangel's skin. "The only one I have ever cared about."

"I love you," Gabriel murmured, turning his head to kiss Crowley's palm. "I will always love you."

Crowley smiled, the expression gentle before unholy glee kindled in his eyes. "We should go let old Leo out of Hell or at least set him up comfortably. He's the reason we met, after all."

"You're the one who can dig him up--though he may still feel like he belongs there. If he's gotten over his guilt complex, let me know, and I'll pull him back up top."

"What, you don't want to come along and terrorize all of Hell with the power of an archangel?" Crowley asked, trying not to snicker. "We could even get you a costume like they used in Renaissance paintings," he offered.

Gabriel snickered at that. "Only if you promise to wear horns and a tail."

"Cloven hooves are so last century," Crowley informed him.

"So are gowns and halos, though playing ring-toss with one could be fun..."

"I prefer cock rings."

"It's an angelic halo that I'd create; it can change size," Gabriel snorted. "Though if you get that, I get to play with your tail."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "You're really quite mad. There will be no tails. Ever."

Gabriel pouted at that. "Ever?"

The demon regarded him askance. "If you have some unspoken desire to become a furry, I would really prefer not to know about it."

"Eww, I don't mean an animal tail; I mean a forked one. I don't fuck animals!"

"I'm greatly relieved to hear it," Crowley said before bursting into laughter again.

"Asshole," Gabriel glowered at him before snatching Crowley's wine and downing it.

"And a spectacular one," Crowley told him, leaning in to kiss Gabriel while he could still taste the wine in his mouth.

"Mmm, yes," Gabriel sighed, his glass vanishing so that he could reach over and grope the body part in question, making Crowley purr with pleasure and roll over on top of Gabriel, deepening the kiss.

"So?" Gabriel murmured against Crowley's mouth, a tilted halo appearing over his own head and his wings fanning out behind him against the chaise.

Crowley looked him over, his eyes lingering on the halo, and then he sighed. A moment later his skin had darkened, taking on a ruddy tinge, two small horns sprouted from his head, and a long, pointy tail appeared at the base of his spine and curled around Gabriel's leg.

"You know, I bet there are pictures like this on the internet--but we're hotter than the models," Gabriel purred.

"And don't need hours of makeup to achieve the look," Crowley agreed with a faint chuckle. "We can spend that time fucking."

"That's the best idea I've heard in millennia."

"Of course, it's mine." Crowley smirked at him while stroking his wings.

"And you're mine." Gabriel reached down to toy with the end of Crowley's tail. "Red looks really hot on you."

"I'll be sure to wear it often for you. Though it will more often be a tie than skin." Crowley shivered, realizing that the tail was a lot more sensitive than he'd expected.

Seeing the reaction, Gabriel smirked. "Like that, do you?"

"Surprisingly much," Crowley admitted. His tail curled more tightly around Gabriel's leg, then relaxed again and shifted up and down caressingly.

Gabriel's smile turned contemplative, and he circled his thumb around the tip of Crowley's tail and arched up against him. "Good."

"It always is with us," Crowley purred, rocking down to meet Gabriel's movement.

"Of course, but now I want to see you come from me playing with this; you've done it enough with the wings for me."

Crowley's eyes widened, and he darted a glance at the appendage before swallowing hard. "Oh." For one of the few times in his existence, he was at a loss for words.

Gabriel grinned knowingly at that before claiming Crowley's mouth as he stroked his tail, his fingertips playing over the leathery surface. The tension that had filled Crowley moments before quickly ebbed, and he relaxed atop Gabriel, allowing himself to enjoy whatever the archangel chose to do.

"Unwind it from my leg," Gabriel crooned, releasing the pointed tail even as he reached up and toyed with the tip of one of Crowley's horns.

Crowley stared at him as he obeyed the directive. His tail slowly released Gabriel's leg, darting back to Gabriel's hand the moment it was done.

"Later you can fuck me with this," the archangel promised as he began to stroke the muscled length again, feeling it twitch and twine beneath his fingers.

"While you're fucking me," Crowley rasped, proving that he'd already thought of it too. His eyes fell closed as pleasure shuddered through him, so very different from the sensations when his cock was touched but still so very good.

"I love that you're as twisted as I am," Gabriel purred.

"No one else could keep up with either of us," Crowley panted, squirming on top of Gabriel with every stroke of his hand.

"Good thing for them." Gabriel's grip suddenly became slick though no less strong around Crowley's tail.

"Gabriel!" Crowley cried out, his back arching at the intensity of the sensation, and his tail began to move, pushing in and out of the circle of Gabriel's fist.

"Mmm yeah, just like that," the archangel crooned, nipping at Crowley's jaw and reaching up to circle a fingertip around his horns even as he continued to jack his tail.

Crowley's eyes opened again to fix on Gabriel's, his pupils dilated with lust until there was only the narrowest band of deep brown encircling them. His hips rocked against Gabriel's in the same rhythm that the angel was using on his tail, but it was the sensations coming from Gabriel's hands that were rocketing him toward climax.

"That's it, give it to me," Gabriel crooned, tilting his head so that he could rasp the words into Crowley's ear, giving the next stroke of his hand a twist so that the leathery skin of Crowley's tail caught and pulled at his palm.

A breathless scream tore out of Crowley, and his whole body froze in a deep bow of pleasure as he came. Spasm after spasm coated Gabriel's belly, each stroke of Gabriel's hand extending Crowley's orgasm long past what would be possible for a human.

"Oh yeah," Gabriel purred, rocking up into the now slick pressure of Crowley's body, dropping the hand that had been teasing his horns to the small of Crowley's back to hold him closer. "You really are a horny little devil."

Crowley raised his head to fix a disbelieving stare on Gabriel. "You did _not_ just say that."

"Do you deny the fact?"

"And whose idea was it for me to look like this?" Crowley demanded.

"I said horns and a tail," Gabriel protested even as he rocked his hips up against Crowley's weight. "You were the one to add the red tinting."

"Just giving you the whole experience," Crowley purred, pressing down to give Gabriel more friction and reaching out to pet his wings.

"Mmm, I love a full service partner," Gabriel sighed, his eyes going half-lidded as his wings twitched under Crowley's fingers.

"You love to be catered to," Crowley corrected with a chuckle. His skin tone faded back to normal, but the horns and tail remained.

"Oh and you don't!"

"Of course I do. We both deserve it."

Gabriel nodded and purred as he rubbed against Crowley's groin, finally releasing the demon's tail and lacing his fingers together at the small of Crowley's back to press them together.

"Is there something you need my assistance with?" Crowley asked, rocking against him while his tail slid around Gabriel's hip. The tip, slick from Gabriel's hand, glided between the archangel's ass cheeks, stroking the length of the crevice and teasing at the sensitive opening.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Gabriel gasped, his wings flapping against the support of the lounger.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Crowley's lips curved in a sensual smile just before his tongue appeared, moistening them. He sat up and shifted so that Gabriel's cock nudged at his opening exactly as his tail did at Gabriel's.

Gabriel's breathless laughter greeted that comment, and he tried to spread his legs wider at the same time he thrust up against the demon, his hands clamping down on Crowley's hips so that his cock shoved inside him.

"Ahhh!" A long groan of pleasure greeted Gabriel's move, and an instant later, Crowley's tail pushed inside Gabriel, mimicking the angel's every move.

Gabriel's cry echoed Crowley's, and he squirmed, shifting both his cock and the thick length that impaled him. "Glad – glad you didn't make the thing barbed," he panted.

"That's a little kinkier than we need," Crowley agreed breathlessly. "I like you fighting to get closer, not away."

"Mmm, some pain is good; getting your guts ripped out, not so much." The tip of Crowley's tail hit Gabriel's prostate, and he spasmed around the length inside him.

Crowley gasped, "Oh, yeah, I love that reaction." The sensation of fucking and being fucked at the same time was indescribable, sending frissons of pleasure along his spine. "So fucking good."

"So good at fucking," Gabriel laughed breathlessly, driving upward into Crowley and clenching down around his tail.

"Oh yes, we're the best," Crowley agreed, beginning to move faster, wanting to drive the pleasure higher, to see how much they could take. Gabriel moved with him, dropping one hand between them to close over Crowley's renewed erection, their movements perfectly synchronous until one final thrust threw him over the edge and he exploded around and in Crowley.

Crowley's eyes widened as he drank in the sight of Gabriel in the extremity of his pleasure. Teetering on the brink himself, he somehow kept moving, wringing every spasm out of the angel before being overwhelmed himself. He came again, staring into the whiskey gaze.

They lay there, entwined, until Gabriel blinked lazily. "We can do that again anytime you want."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm fairly certain we will," Crowley admitted with a faint chuckle.

"Mmm, perversity is both our middle names."

"It's why we get along so well, despite the entire universe thinking we shouldn't."

"Most of the beings in the entire universe are idiots."

"I've noticed. I've also noticed each of us being fairly idiotic at times as well."

Gabriel huffed out an outraged snort at that. "Well, of course we are; name one being Dad created who isn't!"

"I wasn't complaining," Crowley said, chuckling at Gabriel's reaction. "But you have to admit that you've done some rather... unusual things. Though I'll admit that Sam as a car was inspired."

A snicker greeted that remark. "That was a good one, wasn't it? I'd do it again, but that would get Dean all pissy, and that would get the baby bro all pissy."

Crowley laughed. "Wait till the next time the brothers Winchester are fighting, and then do it. Dean might applaud you. Since he knows you'll turn him back eventually," he admitted.

"Then he'd be pissed for doing that to his car, not doing it to Sam."

"I didn't say for you to turn Sam into Dean's beloved car again. Turn him into a different car."

"A Gremlin?" Gabriel asked, perking up.

Crowley snickered. "Bright green?"

"Lime green."

"Perfect!" Crowley praised. "We'll have to watch for their next fight."

"Of course we'll have to be nice to Adam that night; he won't get it."

"Don't be so sure; he's spending time with Sam now."

"Do you really think that Sam whines as much with Adam as he does with Dean?"

"Do you think he's capable of not whining?"

"He didn't whine when he was in Hell."

"Ha! I find that difficult to believe."

"Do you want me to bring him and Adam here so that you can quiz them?"

" _No_!" Crowley scowled at him. "Dean and his angel, fine. Even Adam I can put up with. But I really don't want the whiny Winchester around unless absolutely necessary. And you can keep your hands off him," he added under his breath.

"Off who?" Gabriel asked, looking incredulous.

Crowley scowled at him. "Sam. The one whose _ass_ you marked," he growled.

"That's all I ever wanted to do to Sam's ass," Gabriel protested.

"I still don't like it," Crowley grumbled.

"If I could mark your ass, I would."

Crowley stared at him. "Find a way."

Gabriel frowned, creases marking his forehead. "I'm not going to risk hurting you," he warned.

"I didn't say you should. But have you ever seen the way Dean reacts when Cas touches the mark he left on him? That should be mine with you, not Sam or Adam's."

"I'm not touching their asses again," Gabriel protested plaintively. "I'm not touching anyone's ass but yours!"

"You _marked_ them!" Crowley looked vaguely sheepish even as he protested, part of him realizing that he was acting insane.

"If I hadn't, I couldn't have raised them from Hell," Gabriel explained patiently, stroking a hand over Crowley's back as he spoke.

"I hate it when you use logic," Crowley grumbled. "Next time let someone else do it. And _don't_ tell me you're the only archangel! Cas did it for Dean."

"They were in a cage meant to hold archangels; who else was supposed to get them out?"

"Again with the logic."

Gabriel grinned. "Scary, isn't it?"

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Crowley lowered his head and blew a raspberry on Gabriel's chest.

"Defusing your anger? Yup."

"You're annoyingly good at it."

"Mmm, I love it when you go all mushy sweet on me."

Crowley snorted. "I have never been mushy in my entire existence."

Gabriel smirked.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say a word!"

"You were thinking it."

Gabriel's smirk morphed into a wicked grin. "So what am I thinking now?"

"How incredibly hot I am?"

"Good guess, but no."

"So what are you thinking then?" Crowley nudged one of Gabriel's wings up so it arched over him, shielding him from the sun.

"That I love you."

"Oh." The slow smile that curved Crowley's lips rivaled the brilliance of the sun. "I love you too."

"That's the answer I love to hear," Gabriel sighed happily.

"I suppose it's a good thing that I like to say it then."

"A very good thing, now I think we need to lose the extras, sprawl out and take a nap."

"You have the best ideas," Crowley agreed, the horns and tail vanishing, Gabriel's wings following even as a canopy appeared over them to shield them from the sun.

"The best is being here with you."

"And knowing that it's going to last forever." Crowley kissed him, still smiling.

"Mmm, that's pretty good as well."

END


End file.
